Trapped With the Dopplers
by Jackie99
Summary: Jim Hawkins must stay with Dilbert and Amelia while Sarah goes on a vacation. The teenager thinks that being with the two adults will be boring beyond belief. Or will it? Please review!
1. Preparation

****

Disclaimer: I _do not _own any of the TP characters. Disney does. 

****

Notes: I have decided to base my TP stories on Earth just to be fun. Hehehehe. Well, read on and enjoy! Oh, yeah…this is supposed to take place a few months after the TP adventure. 

***

"Mom! How could you _do_ this to me?" wailed Jim from the back of the mini van. Sarah Hawkins gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Sweetheart. I have already told you…the Virginian Inn Society invited me to join them on an ocean cruise," sighed poor Sarah. 

"Don't make me go to the Doppler's house!" pleaded Jim, clasping his hands together. The thought of living with adults freaked him out. 

The van stopped at an intersection. Sarah, hoping to distract the annoyed teenager, desperately pointed outside her window.

"Look, Jim! A Burger King!" she burst out. She immediately hated her big mouth. 

"Mom? Where have you been? They're, like, everywhere," replied Jim, crossing his arms sulkily. 

"Well…I haven't seen one lately. Don't you just _love_ that huge burger sign?" she cried, trying to sound like she was thrilled. Jim pressed his head against the cold backseat window.

Two hours later, Jim sagged against a clothes rack. A boring classical song was droning in the loudspeakers. They were, in fact, at J.C. Penny's. 

"Mom…the Dopplers won't care how I look," protested Jim for the millionth time. He cringed when his mom added a nerdy plaid shirt to the ever growing pile. 

"You are representing the Benbow Inn. I want you to look presentable; what are they going to think when they see your pants?" muttered Sarah, scrounging around the rack. Jim glanced down at his legs. 

"What, my cargo pants? What's wrong with them?" demanded the teen. His mother briefly glanced behind her.

"I don't know…you look like a hooligan or a thug. Oh, these black trousers will look _adorable _on you!" gushed Sarah. She threw it on the pile. Jim groaned. 

***Ok. This chapter is VERY short (duh!). I just want to see if you guys like the idea. If it proves to be popular, I'll add on. Trust me, the other chapters will be MUCH longer than this one. So PLEASE: review, review, review!****


	2. Upset with Dilbert

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!

Notes: This fan fiction story takes place on **Earth** (just for kicks!) :D

*

"Mom, I feel like a dweeb!" complained Jim, trying to rip off his tweed sweater. He shuffled his feet as they walked up to the Doppler's door. 

"You will _impress_ them," insisted Sarah. She shifted Jim's suitcase into her left hand and rang the doorbell. The tall oak door swung open. 

"Well, hello…Sarah," greeted Dilbert, smiling. He was wearing a white apron that had barbeque stains on it.

"Hi, Dilbert," replied Sarah, giving Jim a hard shove into the house. Dilbert took off his glasses and eyed the teenager. Jim gave Dilbert a long, steely glare. 

"Uh…Jim, your room is upstairs, two rooms down on the left. Sarah, join me outside. I'm grilling Jim's legs---ah…_chicken_ legs!" stuttered Dilbert. 

Jim stomped upstairs. He slightly envied the Dopplers' obvious wealth. He pulled open a door. It was a closet. Curious, he peered inside. A smart looking ,black Naval officer's uniform hung on a hanger. Judging by the four stripes on the jacket's sleeves, he knew it was Amelia's. He shut the closet door and walked into his room. He took a running start and leaped onto the bed. The linen sheets were slippery, so he continued to slide. Bang! His head smacked into the wall.

"Oh, crap!" muttered Jim, rubbing his forehead. He saw stars spinning all over. Feeling giddy, he stiffly waltzed out of the room and skipped down the stairs. 

Amelia, wearing trim jeans and a smart looking black sweater, was setting the table. Jim skittered past her. The young captain glanced up.

"Ah, been to the saloon recently, Mr. Hawkins?" she called. The teenager laughed and continued to run. Then, a sight made him skid to a stop. His jaw dropped open. 

"Now, take a look at _these_, Dilbert!" cried Sarah, showing off Jim's newly bought underwear. Dilbert, who had been spooning marinade onto the meat, looked over.

"Oooh. Uh, yes. Very, um…interesting, Sarah," he commented. He adjusted his glasses and peered at the underwear. Just to be polite, of course----clothing did not interest him in the least. 

"Noooooo!" screeched Jim, lunging wildly at his mother. He snatched at the underwear, grabbed his open suitcase, and marched off. Sarah watched her son and muttered, "huh…I wonder what is bugging _him_?" 

~~~~

Jim glanced at his plate. Dilbert had seen his underwear, which was an utter embarrassment. Sullenly, he swirled the mashed potatoes around with his spoon. The teen glanced up, daring to see if anyone was looking. Amelia was chatting with his mom----he could see boredom etched in the captain's eyes. Being a Navy officer, though, had given her years of patience. What were they talking about….great. Types of detergent. He shifted his gaze to Dilbert, who was trying to stifle a smile. Jim then made up his mind. He would even up the score if he did something to Dilbert!! 

***Hmmm…what will Jim do? Hehehehehe. More coming soon---Some reviews have given me good advice, and I will put them to use. REVIEW and tell me what you think about this chapter!****


	3. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters. Disney does!

Note: This takes place on **Earth**, not Montressor! Hehehe. 

Lady Kayte: Thanks SO much for the awesome reviews. Yes, Jim will get in a food fight in the next chapter! :0) 

Captein Amelia: Thank you for the nice comments! You can be sure that Amelia will order Jim around! Just keep on reading!

*

Jim woke up with a start, his heart pounding. As his mind slowly cleared, he remembered where he was----at the Doppler's house. He had been dreaming about his underwear episode. Groaning, he shifted over to his side. The glow-in-the-dark digital clock beside his bed told him the time----3:00 a.m. _Great_. He laid there underneath the warm quilt and thought hard. Revenge was sweet; he had to do something to dear Dilbert soon…now! What should he do.? Tricks and paybacks were his specialty. He could smear whipped cream all over Dilbert's pillow…nah. He briefly thought about dipping his hands in the freezer, then grabbing Dilbert's feet. Then he remembered. Amelia had very good hearing. Sneaking into their room would not work. Then, an idea began to form.

He rummaged around his suitcase. Feeling a cold, metallic object, he whipped it out. It was his Nokia cell phone. Jim turned it on and opened up his directory. He scrolled down the long list. Aha! The Doppler's number was listed. The teenager swiftly clicked "enter." After a slight pause, he could hear the phones in the house ringing. 

"Come on! Pick up the phone!" hissed Jim. Surely Dilbert and Amelia had a phone in their bedroom! After four rings, someone picked up the phone. Quickly, Jim plugged his nose in an attempt to change his voice. 

"Hello! This is your three a.m. wake up call, compliments of the Benbow Inn!" squeaked the teen. 

"What?" replied a tired, but nonetheless British accented voice. Jim's heart stopped. He was talking to Amelia! 

"Uh…this is your…wake up call," repeated Jim, his voice quavering. In the background, he could hear Dilbert, who was muttering, "Wha? Who is it?" 

"Mr. Hawkins. Perhaps your mother finds this rather amusing, but I find it obnoxious and in bad form. Good night!" replied the Captain. With a click, she hung up. Jim sat back, stunned. He was going to get it!

~~~

"Good morning, Jim!" cried Dilbert, entering the kitchen. He was wearing a maroon bathrobe and green slippers. 

"Morning. Do you have anything to, like, eat?" asked Jim, rubbing his eyes. Dilbert shuffled towards the cupboards. 

"Why, yes. Take a look in this cabinet," replied Dilbert, starting the coffee machine. Jim swung open the cupboard's door. 

"I'm going to complain! A tele-commuter called last night around three in the morning. Ghastly hour!" mumbled the good-natured scientist. 

"Uh, yeah. People always call and try to sell stuff," said Jim, trying to sound casual. Trying to appear nonchalant, he again looked at the cereals. He hated what he saw in the choices of cereals: Grape Nuts, Wheaties, Raisin Bran. No sugared cereals whatsoever. He shut the door.

"Do you have any bread?" he asked weakly. Dilbert gave him a surprised look.

"Feeling alright? I thought kids your age liked cereal!" he said, laughing. Jim gave him a stern look.

"Well, if you _had_ any kids, you would know that we like stuff with _sugar_!" shot back Jim. 

"Huh. Makes sense…alright, when I go shopping, I'll buy some good cereal. In fact, you should come with me," replied Dilbert. Jim shrugged. 

Amelia briskly walked into the kitchen, carrying a copy of the _Washington Times_. Jim decided that the captain liked the color black---she was wearing casual, but nice-looking black pants. A prairie-winkle colored shirt accompanied the pants. She raised an eyebrow as Jim sheepishly grabbed a box of Grape Nuts. Shaking her head, she flipped open the newspaper.

***Uh, oh! Now Amelia is ticked off! Will Jim still get revenge on Dilbert? Or will he keep on messing up? Chapter four is coming up!! Keep on reviewing! I really appreciate getting 'em! 


	4. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I _do not _own any of the TP characters; Disney does! 

Notes: This fanfic takes place on **Earth**, not Montressor! 

Reviewers: Thank you **SO** much for your encouragement. The reviews REALLY mean a lot to me! :D

*

"Aw….do I have to?" implored Jim, gazing in despair at the heap of laundry. Amelia gave him a cold, long stare.

"Ma'am?" he added hopefully. The young captain's face relaxed a bit, but not much.

"Remember---only white laundry for today," was all she said before returning to her book. Sighing, Jim picked up the laundry basket and began filling it with pale colored clothing. 

"Amelia darling! Could you please shoo this spider away?" called Dilbert from the living room. The captain arose from the chair and went over to save her husband. As Jim surveyed the clothes, he realized that it was mostly Dilbert's. Hurriedly, the teenager added his bright red t-shirt to the pile. With amazing speed, he dumped the clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. With a _whoosh_, the machine started. 

Jim grinned and walked causally towards the living room to see what was going on. It was a rather funny sight. Dilbert was cowering near the fireplace, textbook in hand, while Amelia ushered a large spider onto a piece of paper. Relief washed over the scientist's face. 

"Thank you, dear. Really, you have a way with taming beasts!" praised Dilbert. Amelia gave him a wry smile. 

"No problem. Finished the laundry, James?" she asked, upon seeing Jim enter the room. Jim nodded. Amelia gently flicked the spider out of the living room's large window. 

"Brilliant. Let me know when the clothes are ready," she said. 

*

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Ahhh! Good grief!" shouted Dilbert, staring at the clothes that were inside the washing machine. Painfully, the doctor plucked them out one by one. _All of the clothes were pink!_ He scratched his head, his scientific brain in top gear. Jim came rushing over, with Amelia calmly following. 

"I swear to you! This is beyond my understanding. It is against---repeat---_against _the laws of nature for white articles to become pink!," Dilbert yelped. 

Amelia rolled her emerald green eyes. "Perhaps. However, dark clothes occasionally give off dye when placed in water." 

Dilbert grimaced as he pulled out flamingo pink briefs. Jim dissolved into giggles. The doctor immediately hid the underwear behind his back. 

"Jim," began Amelia, her stern captain's voice beginning to creep in, "did you have anything to do with this?" 

Jim groaned inwardly; he had lost the fight. "Uh, _maybe_," he muttered, lowering his eyes. Amelia clasped her hands behind her back.

"Ah. Get down and give me twenty," she ordered crisply. Behind her, Dilbert was grinning. Jim immediately got down and did the pushups.

"Dear, what about a _ film_?" Dilbert asked, putting emphasis on the word _film_. Amelia's eyes lit up. She was a strict but fair captain. If one of her crewmen misbehaved, she forced them to do boring chores. One such task was to watch a boring film. 

"Excellent suggestion. James…do you want to watch a movie?" 

Jim, who had finished, got up. "I don't know…do I?" he asked, suspicion glazing his eyes. 

*

"There's NO WAY that I'm going to watch _Arthur and D.W.'s Picnic_!" announced Jim grimly as he plopped down on a sofa. 

"Too bad, James, my boy!" cried Dilbert, entering the den. The teenager grinned as he saw what the doctor was wearing: a pink shirt with pink sweatpants. 

"If you keep up that petulant behavior of yours…" warned Amelia, crossing her arms. Jim immediately shut up.

"By the way…where the heck did you get this stupid DVD?" he asked. 

"Blockbusters. Just for you," replied Dilbert. The two of them left the den, leaving Jim to watch the movie. 

"Hey! D.W.! Give me back my coleslaw!" yelled Arthur from the TV. Jim moaned, regretting his decision to dye Dilbert's clothes. He picked up a plump pillow and mashed it in his hands. 

"Captain! This movie is lame!" he yelled over his shoulder. 

"Really? I thought you quite fancied cartoons," shot back Amelia from the living room. 

"Yeah, but not _babyish_ cartoons!" cried Jim in agony. He could hear Dilbert laughing. 

"Alright, Jim; turn it off," answered the doctor after a slight pause. The teen quickly turned off the TV. 

Jim pattered into the living room.

"Uh, do you guys have any good movies? Like, _scary_ ones?" implored Jim. Amelia shuffled some cards and laid them out on the table.

"Have you ever seen _Alien_?" she asked casually. Dilbert snatched up his share of the cards.

"Huh. Is he _allowed _to watch R-rated movies?" he asked his wife. 

"C'mon. I've seen _Matrix _millions of times, and it's rated R," said Jim. Movies never sacred him, and _Alien_ seemed like no big deal. 

***So…will Jim be able to stand a very scary movie? Or will he freak out? Find out soon!! Keep on reviewing…I **_always _**need suggestions! :D


	5. Ketchup and Mustard

Disclaimer: I _do not _own any of the TP characters---Disney does!

Notes: This fanfic takes place on **Earth**!

Lady Kayte: Hope this is funny enough! :D

*

"You know, I loved the part when the alien popped out of that…er…astronaut's stomach," commented Dilbert the next morning. He enthusiastically stirred his coffee. The hot liquid sloshed out of the mug and flew onto Jim's t-shirt. 

"Ow! Hey, watch it," cried the teenager, staring in disbelief at his shirt.

"Oh, no! The alien's venom is on you!" yelled Dilbert, shielding himself with a newspaper in mock horror. Jim grabbed a container of raspberry jelly. Spooning out a generous portion, he flung it at the scientist. _Plop! _The jelly landed on Dilbert's well-brushed hair. Daintily, the doctor felt his head.

"Ahh! My huge, highly intellectual cranium has exploded!" screamed Dilbert in fright, leaping off of his chair. Jim started to laugh. It was a good thing that Amelia was not around----she had to go to a meeting at the U.S. Navy base in Norfolk.

"It's just jelly, Doc," taunted the teenager. Anger and excitement gleamed in Dilbert's brown eyes. He hastily grabbed a grapefruit half and crammed it into Jim's surprised face. Juice, seeds, and sugar ran down Jim's face in streams. 

"You asked for it, man!" howled the teen. He glanced around the table wildly. Spying a bunch of grapes, he tore off several of them and pounded over to Dilbert's side of the table. Seeing Jim's intention, Dilbert armed himself with his plate. _Ping! _The grapes bounced off of the plate without any effect. Jim was out in the open without any ammunition. Chuckling in satisfaction, the scientist ran towards the fridge. Seizing a pot of mustard, he slammed the refrigerator door shut and thundered over to his guest. Bright streaks of _Monarch _mustard flew into the air, splattering Jim's coffee stained shirt.

"You idiot! You've ruined my Led Zeppelin shirt," yelled Jim, trying to rub off the mustard. He only succeeded in spreading it.

"Oh ho! What about _my_ ruined pink underwear, young man?" shot back Dilbert, squirting Jim's face. The teenager stumbled over to the refrigerator and grabbed some ketchup. The two exchanged shots. Red ketchup and yellow mustard oozed into the air like slow arrows. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jim looked through the keyhole. It was a pretty blond-haired girl in a Girl Scout's uniform. 

***Sorry this is sooo short…I've had a virus and only now can I finish this up. The next chapter will be much longer. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm NOT abandoning this story and that I'm still writing! Hehehehe. Please review!!


	6. Cookies and Driving

Disclaimer: I **do not **own any of the TP characters.Disney does! 

Note: This story takes place on **Earth**! 

*

Jim opened the door, forgetting his messy appearance for once after seeing who was outside. Next to the blonde-haired girl was a younger girl. They both held Girl Scout cookie sheets.

"Uh.wanna order some cookies?" asked the blond haired girl. 

Jim raised his head. "No thanks. I'm too mature for cookies," he replied stoutly. The shorter girl giggled. Jim raised a questioning eyebrow at the little scout. Was it something he said? _Nah_.

"Hey, I never knew the Dopplers had a kid!" exclaimed the blond-haired girl. 

"Yeah, they do. The Captain locks me up in the basement most of the time, though," stated Jim, smothering a grin. 

"Really? I---" began the blond.

"Do they squirt ketchup and mustard at you too?" peeped up the tiny girl, speaking up for the first time. The teenager froze. _The food fight_! Jim panicked as both of the Girl Scouts began to laugh. He whipped off his stained Led Zeppelin shirt.

"Uh, I'm cool. Sign us up for a dozen boxes of Samoas," he ordered before slamming the door shut. 

*

"Doc! Can't I drive one of your cooler cars?" pleaded Jim as they stepped into the Doppler's red Jeep Cherokee. By "cooler" he was referring to the black Mercedes-Benz and Amelia's blue and white Cobra. 

"Jim, my boy! What is wrong with this economical jeep?" replied Dilbert indignantly, sliding into the passenger's seat. Jim just rolled his eyes. It had been a tough morning. After quick showers, the smell of mustard and ketchup still hung around them. Amelia would probably raise an eyebrow at them---they were going to pick her up at the base---but at this point, Jim did not care. 

Armed with his learner's permit, the teenager sat behind the wheel. The key smoothly slid into the ignition and the engine roared on. 

"Oh! Oh! Jim, look! Defining the laws of physical science, I can magically make the garage door open!" cried the scientist, brandishing a clicker. As he pressed the button, the garage door mechanically flew open. 

"Wow, pretty cool," said Jim, slightly sarcastic. He pressed on the gas pedal and the jeep lurched down the asphalt driveway. Beside him, Dilbert stiffly gripped onto the dashboard. 

"Ah, Jim.I hope you know how to drive fanatically.ah._fantastically _well!" he stuttered, turning pale. 

"Hey, trust me. You sound just like my mom!" complained Jim. The slightly rural Virginian countryside flashed by. The two sat in silence for awhile. 

"Alright! The Woodrow Wilson Bridge!" the teen yelled upon seeing the Potomac River. His cell phone rang just then. He causally steered with his left hand as he fished around for the phone with his right.

"Uh, hello?" he asked, flipping the cover up. 

"Sweetheart! How _are_ you?" cried Sarah, sounding distant. 

"Ahh! Jim, you're drifting into the other lane!" screeched Dilbert, spinning the wheel over.

"Jim? What just happened?" called Jim's mother, sounding worried.

"Uh.Dilbert said that I'm definitely not lame," replied the teenager, his heart pounding. 

"Well, how sweet of him. Listen.I'll be coming back day after tomorrow," said Sarah. 

"Oh, okay. Uh, Mom? I have to go 'cause Dilbert wants me to pay attention to the road," cut in Jim. . 

"Bye, honey. See you soon!" chimed his mom. With a click, she hung up. Jim thought hard. His visit with the Dopplers had not been a total hit. Would Amelia and Dilbert smoothly assure his mom that he had been good? Or would they tell the truth? 

***Sorry that these chapters are short.I'm really struggling with tons of schoolwork, but I promise to at least update once a week. Oh! I was thinking of writing an Earth version of Treasure Planet when Dilbert, Jim, and Amelia first met. What do you guys think? It would not be a comedy though. Reply when you review, or email me at: pegkev@yahoo.com


	7. A Headache, A Trap, and The End

Disclaimer: I Do not own the TP characters…Disney does!

Notes: This story takes place on **Earth**! 

*

Jim quickly swabbed a wet mop over the slick marble stairs. His mom would arrive in a few hours, and he wanted to make sure that the house looked great. Humming an off-key tune, he thought about how nicely the Dopplers had agreed to his request: that his pranks would not be mentioned to Sarah. Jim paused at the top of the stairs and smiled proudly at the gleaming stairs. Down below, Delbert walked out of the living room.

"Hey, Doc! Check out the stairs!" called the teenager. The scientist looked up.

"Uh, um…_nice_," replied Delbert, obviously not noticing the clean steps but trying to be friendly. Scratching his head, he shuffled off. Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed the mop. Clattering down the stairs, Jim put the mop back into the closet. He winced at the noise he made. Amelia had a migraine, and the noise was sure to bother her. He did _not_ want to annoy the captain today! 

Jim tiptoed back up the stairs and picked up the bucket with a flourish. Some dirty water sloshed out of the pail and landed on the clean floor. 

"Dang it!" hissed Jim. He set the bucket down and looked around for something to sop up the water. The teenager remembered seeing some rags in the garage, and he set off to get them. Outside, Delbert was merrily washing the black Mercedes Benz as he listened to an Oldies channel. 

"Yo, Doc! Hand me a rag!" shouted Jim, trying to yell over the spray of water and the music.

"What?" called Delbert, turning around. A stream of freezing water shot out form the hose and thoroughly soaked Jim's new plaid shirt. Jim gave a yell and shied away from the hose's aim. 

"Oh, I apologize!" said a solemn Delbert. He promptly returned to hosing the suds off the car. 

"DOC! I NEED A RAG!" yelled the teen, getting impatient. Any minute now the dirty water would dry up, leaving a crusty stain behind. The doctor twisted around and finally understood.

"Here!" he called, tossing Jim a wet but usable rag. 

"Thanks," replied Jim before dashing off. 

"There…good as new," murmured Jim, giving the top stair a final sweep with the rag. He stood up, picked up the bucket, and started to go down the stairs. Just then, his sneakers flew out from underneath him.

"Ahhhhh!" cried the teenager, tumbling down the hard stairs. He squeezed his eyes shut hurtled downwards. BANG! Jim's head jammed in between the railing supporters. Jim tried to free his head, but it was held fast.

"SHOOT!" he yelled. 

* 

Outside, Delbert gave the car a proud look. It looked classy and very sophisticated. Sighing in satisfaction, the scientist coiled up the hose and placed it in the cool garage. He hoped that his wife would feel well enough to attend Jim's farewell dinner. That reminded him…Jim should pack up before too long. Going through the garage, Delbert opened up a door that led into the house. He quietly went up a tiny, twisted staircase that led from the first floor to the second floor. In other words, he totally missed Jim, who was stuck on the main staircase. 

*

"How are you feeling?" asked Delbert quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, except for a continuous, excruciating pain in my head," replied Amelia crisply. Delbert sighed, knowing that the captain did not like to show or express discomfort. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

"Er…have you seen Jim recently?" he asked quickly, spewing the words out. The sheets stirred.

"Are you referring to the boy who thunders around the house like an elephant?" sighed the captain. Delbert looked at her closely.

"Ah…how many pills did you take?" he asked, half jokingly. Amelia opened her eyes and tried to look severe.

"Don't be daft. I'm not filled with medicine," she said. With that, she grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it over her head. Delbert took that as his cue to leave. Before he reached the door, the plump pillow hit him square in the back. He laughed and quietly shut the door.

"Jim my boy! Where are you?" Delbert called.

"Down here, you weirdo!" Jim cried, still trying to free himself. 

"Good gracious!" screeched the poor doctor upon seeing his guest.

"Look, you can stand there and scream like a woman, or you can help me," ordered the teenager, embittered by being trapped for quite some time. 

"Hmm…by great intellect tells me that the laws of gravity could help us," said Delbert, snapping his fingers. Jim tried to twist his head around. 

"Doc…what are you going to do?" he whispered, his lips dry. He felt the scientist grab his legs and hoist his body up. 

"Ow! Let me go!" cried the teen, as the bars from the railing increased their pressure. Delbert gently lowered him down. Hearing the noise, Amelia got up and walked towards them. After seeing the scene, she raised a quizzical eyebrow. 

"Don't ask," responded Jim before she could open her mouth. 

"Delbert, why don't you get the power saw?" she asked curtly, massaging her temples. 

"Fantastic idea, sweetheart!" replied Delbert. He raced away and headed to the garage. 

*

RRRrrrrOOoommm! The power saw roared to life. Cautiously, Delbert attacked the first railing support. With a squeal, the iron began to send out sparks. 

"Hurry! My head feels like it's on fire!" pleaded Jim.

"You don't know how true that is," snapped Amelia, swatting the sparks off of Jim's hair. With a ping, the support snapped away. With a happy yell, Jim got up. Suddenly, the door flew open. There stood a nicely tanned Sarah. 

"I'm back!" she cried happily. "What happened while I was away?" Amelia, Delbert, and Jim just looked at each other. 

__

The End

***I hoped that you guys liked this story! More to the point, I hoped it was funny enough. I always fall asleep in biology class, so I hope that Delbert's phrases were more or less correct…lol. Anyways, I'm going to start another Earth-based TP story soon. It will be based on the original TP movie, and I hope that it will be exciting!***  



End file.
